These small moments
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Quinn and Puck gave their daughter up for adoption to Shelby during their sophomore year. Fast forward to their senior year, what happens when Shelby, Beth and Shelby's niece Rachel move to Lima? What will happen when Puck and Rachel fall in love and how will Puck, Finn and Quinn handle the return of Beth? Puckleberry & Fuinn romances. Pezberry, Pinn & Faberry friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own any recognizable content which includes, glee, the characters in glee, songs etc. This is going to be a short multi-chapter, probably about 5 chapters long about a prompt that hasn't been able to leave my head for a while now!**

**Prompt: Puck and Quinn gave their daughter Beth up for adoption during their sophomore year. Fast forward to their senior year and Beth, Shelby (her adoptive mother) and Rachel (Shelby's niece) move to the small town of Lima, Ohio where Shelby has been hired to coach another glee club at McKinley. What happens when Puck and Rachel fall in love and how will Puck and Quinn handle Beth coming back into their lives?**

**Let's pretend the resemblance between Shelby and Rachel isn't there and Rachel's last name is Berry because her adoptive father's last name is Berry. Rating is currently a T but it may be changed to an M for later chapters.**

Chapter 1

Giving up a child is never easy. It's probably one of the hardest things any person has to do, especially if they are two terrified sixteen year olds. Though that is the situation Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman found themselves in towards the end of their sophomore year. Having slept together when Quinn was dating Puck's best friend Finn Hudson, the two teenagers realized that sex has consequences and after a string on broken hearts, tears, fights, arguments and viscous words their daughter Beth was born to a newly back together Quinn and Finn and a very overwhelmed Noah. After the three teenagers discussed their options, Quinn and Puck decided that adoption was the best way to go. Beth was only three days old when they found the perfect adoptive mother, her name was Shelby Corcoran. She was beautiful, smart and successful but the best part was she lived in New York City a place so far away that Puck and Quinn wouldn't have to see their daughter on a daily basis which would make the healing period that little bit easier. After a series of ups and down, highs and lows, Quinn and Puck were now in their senior year and were about to get the biggest shock of their lives.

XXXXX

Rachel Barbra Berry was born to her fifteen year old mother and after being in her mother Adi's care for only six weeks, Rachel was placed up for adoption. Unlike most babies, Rachel wasn't adopted straight away and was dragged through the foster care system and lives in so many places she lost count. By the time she was ten years old, Rachel was placed in the care of Mia Berry and her husband Aaron Berry. From the second she arrived in their home, Rachel felt welcomed, supported and most importantly, loved. She felt like she had a home and after being with the couple for nearly a year, Aaron and Mia started the process of adoption. Rachel loved her new family, it was a family that she always knew she was meant to be a part of. It felt like home. Rachel especially loved her auntie Shelby, the two clicked instantly and Shelby was extremely protective over her niece. When Rachel was two weeks shy of her seventeenth birthday, her parents were in a fatal car crash that killed them both instantly. Devastated, Rachel felt like her entire world had been shattered into a thousand little pieces and the only silver lining was that she had a home and somebody who loved her with Shelby and her newly adopted daughter Beth. New York was the place Rachel loved, but after her parents accident it quickly became the place that snatched her parents away from her. So when Shelby was offered a job at William McKinley high school in Lima, Ohio Rachel was relieved and prayed that the time away from New York would help heal her broken heart.

XXXXX

"Are you nervous?" Shelby asked as she and Rachel drove to McKinley after dropping Beth off at daycare.

"Not really… are you?" Rachel replied softly and bit her bottom lip when Shelby tensed slightly.

"Yes and worried. Quinn and Puck attend this school and I don't want this to be any harder for them then I imagine it will be," Shelby admitted before continuing, "But I saw the way you were drowning in New York. You're my family sweetie and I think you really need this,"

"I just don't want to cause any heartache," Rachel whispered and Shelby interlaced one of their hands while keeping the other securely on the steering wheel.

"Sometimes we need to be selfish. Not always but sometimes. New York was toxic for you and I know how badly you want to smile a real smile again and I know you only do those when you are talking to Beth. You need more than your baby cousin as a reason to smile Rachel, you deserve more."

Nodding, Rachel sucked in a breath before turning her head to look out the window wondering just how her first day was going to go.

XXXXX

Puck saw Shelby first. He was half way to his locker when he saw the woman who adopted his daughter standing at the end of the hallway next to another person, a girl, who had to be around his age. Forgetting about his books completely, Puck marched up to the two woman who were talking quietly to themselves and clenched his hands into fists to prevent him from grabbing Shelby by the arm and shaking her.

"What are you doing here?" Puck demanded quietly, "Is Beth okay?"

"Hello to you too Puck. Beth is fine, everything is fine I promise." Shelby replied.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Puck asked causing Shelby to sigh softly.

"I moved here, along with Beth and my niece Rachel." Shelby explained as she gestured to Rachel who was looking extremely uncomfortable. "I was offered a job by a something Motta to create a new glee club since the current one wouldn't accept his daughter. I accepted and we moved here last week." Shelby continued not really sure why she felt the need to explain herself to the young man… maybe she felt like she owed him something, which she sort of realized she did.

Sensing the tension, Rachel offered out her hand and smiled shyly.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

"Noah Puckerman," Puck replied gruffly though he didn't shake her hand.

Dropping her arm back next to her side, Rachel bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Maybe you could show me where my locker is? I'm hopeless with directions." Rachel suggested wanting, no needing, to separate the two of them.

Rolling his eyes, Puck turned to face Rachel and first the first time he realized just how beautiful she was. Coughing, Puck nodded his head before turning abruptly away from the women and Rachel took that as her cue to follow. Whispering a quite goodbye to Shelby, Rachel was hot on Noah's heels.

"My locker is 75B," Rachel yelled out to him, relieved when he actually slowed down.

"Well luck would have it because I'm 75A. Follow me." Puck smirked not knowing why he liked the idea of Rachel's locker being right next to his.

"Lucky me," Rachel replied slightly sarcastically as she continued to follow the handsome teenager down the hallway.

XXXXX

"So you're Shelby's niece," Quinn stated more than asked Rachel during lunch.

Rachel had only been at McKinley half a day and she had already had enough drama happen to her to last her a life time.

"Yes that's me, my name is Rachel by the way. Probably easier to say then Shelby's niece, saves time." Rachel replied curtly not liking Quinn's attitude or tone of voice one little bit.

"Oh cut the crap manhands, what are you and your auntie doing here with my daughter?" Quinn demanded, "I thought she lived in New York?"

"First of all, she's Shelby's daughter and second, whatever drama you have going on with my auntie don't you dare for a second think you can take it out on me." Rachel defended herself.

Before Quinn could say anything else, Rachel simply grabbed her lunch tray and walked away from the nearly crying blonde.

XXXXX

"Oh my god you are horrible." Rachel muttered as she stared at Sugar Motta in complete disbelief.

She had never heard are more terrible singer than she had at that moment.

"Excuse me but I am your boss and-,"

"Okay I'm going to cut you off right there." Rachel interrupted Sugar before continuing, "For starters, you are nobody's boss and by the way you act like a spoilt little princess you never will be. Secondly, your dad hired my auntie not me, as of this moment I am unemployed which means I don't have a boss and thirdly? If I were you, I'd shut up and learn how to dance really, _really_ well because that is all you are going to need to know how to do m'kay?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sugar looked at Rachel in complete shock before stomping her left foot in a tantrum.

"Whatever, but my daddy will be hearing about this." Sugar declared before taking a seat next to Shelby. "We still need more members. Daddy has already bribed Coach Sylvester into letting some of the Cheerios join but we need more than one good singer and since apparently my talents are going to be silenced, we need more than just Rachel."

"Isn't there another glee club?" Shelby asked and when both girls nodded she continued, "I bet some of them are unhappy with the way things are over there… if we give them another option who knows they might jump ship?" Shelby suggested and Rachel thought it could just work.

XXXXX

"You're in glee club right?" Rachel asked Puck the next day at their lockers.

"Yeah why?" Puck questioned as he swapped over his current books for the books he'd need for his next class.

"Well are you happy there? I mean, who gets the solos?" Rachel question and nearly pouted when Puck simply laughed.

"You trying to recruit members?" Puck asked even though he already knew the answer hence why he didn't allow her to reply. "Since it's an all-girls show choir Shelby is starting up I don't think I fit the criteria but if I were you I'd talk to Santana Lopez, she hates that Mercedes always gets the solos and she may very well want a change. You're welcome." Puck grinned before turning on his heel and walked away not knowing why he gave up precious information about the New Directions as quickly and easily as he did.

XXXXX

"Rumor has it you are nothing but a prop for the New Directions?" Rachel told Santana matter of factly when she corned the beautiful Latina after the Cheerios practice has finished.

"You are?" Santana replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Rachel Berry, the co-captain of the Trouble Tones. It's the new gl-,"

"Glee club yeah I know. It's all everyone in glee is talking about… especially Quinn and Puckerman." Santana informed Rachel, not caring that she had cut her off.

"Yeah, like I was saying. We need members and apparently you have a beautiful voice that isn't being used to its advantage. Rehearsals are every Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon at 3:30 in the English room down the hall from the choir room. Doors are always open." Rachel informed Santana before offering her a small smile and leaving the Latina to think her options through.

XXXXX

The following afternoon, Rachel ran into Finn, Puck and Quinn as she made her way to her locker. Classes hadn't started yet and she saw slightly surprised to see the beautiful blonde, the handsome teenager and the tall teen but at the same time she had been expecting it.

"Can I help you?" Rachel sighed.

"Look I am sorry about the way I spoke to you the other day. I was shocked, angry and slightly… okay a lot upset. I-I reacted poorly and I wanted to offer my sincere apologies.

Looking into Quinn's eyes, Rachel saw nothing but hope and honestly and that was the only reason why Rachel nodded her head and allowed them to continue.

"We know this is crazy but… you guys coming back is like a blessing in disguise. At first we didn't see it but now we realize this could actually be amazing." Finn explained.

"It's a long story but basically, Finn and I were both going to be Beth's dads and Quinn loves her dau- Beth so much. We all do. We want a chance to be in her life but we don't know how to address it with Shelby so we need you Rachel. We need you to convince your auntie to let us see her, to be a part of Beth's life." Puck pleaded and Rachel felt like she was being corned.

"I get it okay? I get why you want me to ask this but, it's complicated. I-I don't want to be put in the middle." Rachel replied and closed her eyes when all she saw was three pairs of eyes pleading with her.

Sucking in a breath, Rachel reopened her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but I promise nothing." Rachel told them before shaking her head and turned towards her auntie's office, she and Shelby needed to have a conversation.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, reviews please and tell me what you'd like to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own any recognizable content which includes, glee, the characters in glee, songs etc. I am overwhelmed by the support this story has received and to reviews asking why this story was tagged as Finchel and Faberry I realized what happened. Originally I tagged this as Puck, Rachel, Finn and Quinn thinking because I put them down in the order of the couples it would tag as Puckleberry and Fuinn but alas it didn't so I have removed the Quinn and Finn so it just comes up in the Puckleberry stories!**

Chapter 2

Rachel knocked lightly on Shelby's office door before entering when Shelby offered a soft 'come in'. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel closed the door before taking a seat and letting out a sigh.

"So listen to me completely before you shut the idea down okay?" Rachel began and when Shelby nodded Rachel continued. "Finn, Quinn and Noah want to be a part of Beth's life." Rachel told her softly and when Shelby opened her mouth to speak, Rachel gave her a pointed look and continued when Shelby simply sighed. "They don't want her back, it's not like they can get her back anyways. They just want a chance to get to know her and I think you should let them."

"And why should I do that?" Shelby asked and Rachel looked down at her lap.

"Because if my biological parents asked to be a part of my life I would have expected mom and dad to at least give them a chance." Rachel whispered not letting Shelby in on the little secret Rachel had been carrying around with her for six months now.

Rachel had tracked down her biological mother and father and things weren't as rosy and welcoming as she had always hoped they would have been… but that was a story for another day.

"Look I know you're worried but they mean well. They're just teenagers Shelly who want a chance to meet the little girl that both broke and completed their hearts. Please." Rachel pleaded and after a moment Shelby finally nodded her head.

"Tell them they can come over tomorrow afternoon when school is finished." Shelby replied before smiling softly at Rachel and couldn't help but laugh. "If Broadway fails you should become a lawyer."

XXXXX

Knocking softly on the choir room door, Rachel offered a small smile when 13 pairs of eyes all turned to her.

"Um can I speak with Quinn, Finn and Noah?" Rachel asked softly.

"Whatever you have to say you have to say it here." Mercedes demanded and Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You've been trying to steal our members!" Kurt added.

"Is that true Rachel?" Mr. Shuester asked in shock.

"If I was going to steal members why would I ask for Finn and Noah to come outside as well it's an all-girls group?" Rachel asked and when nobody had a reply Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm here to tell them that Shelby said yes." Rachel added before turning on her heel and walked away from the choir room not wanting to be judged another moment… even if they were kind of right.

XXXXX

The next day, Rachel had only taken three steps in the school building when Puck, Quinn and Finn rushed up to her.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" Quinn asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I did. I'm not cold hearted, I wouldn't toy with your emotions." Rachel replied matter of factly before crossing her arms. "Come over around 4 this afternoon, here is our address… I have to go, I'm late for class." Rachel mumbled handing the piece of paper with the address that she had made sure to bring with her to Quinn before walking around the very happy teenagers.

XXXXX

"You're kind of awesome you know that right?" Puck asked Rachel, a smirk on his face as he took a seat next to her on the stage of the auditorium.

Smiling softly, Rachel shrugged her shoulders before blushing.

"Yes, I am aware I'm all sorts of awesome." Rachel replied before bumping her shoulder against his.

"Thank you." Puck whispered reaching out for her hand and quickly interlaced her tiny hand with his large one. "For convincing Shelby to give us a chance… I-I didn't even get to hold her. I couldn't, you know?" Puck admitted softly and Rachel's heart broke for the pained young man sitting beside her.

"She's beautiful… perfect actually." Rachel confessed softly. "She has a smile that can light up an entire room and now that I've seen you in person, I finally know where she gets her stunning eyes from." Rachel continued, her breath catching in her throat when she and Noah locked eyes.

"Yeah?" Puck whispered as he leaned closer to the girl who had been occupying his thoughts since he properly looked at her four days ago.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, her eyes closing when she felt Noah's lips brush against hers.

Cupping her cheek, Puck deepened their kiss and for the first time in his life a kiss felt like it had so much more meaning behind it than it usually did… it both thrilled and terrified him but if he was honest with himself, he couldn't wait to explore it and find out what it meant.

XXXXX

Rachel felt like she was on cloud nine. Noah had kissed her during lunch and when he programed his number into her phone, she had a feeling that wasn't something he did every day and it excited her. Rachel was also happy because half way through another Trouble Tones rehearsal, Santana and Brittany walked in declaring that they wanted to join. After hearing the girls sing and being completely blown away by Santana's voice and Brittany's dance abilities, Shelby quickly accepted them and Sugar, Brittany, Rachel, Santana and the eight other Cheerios who had been bribed into joining began working on their first proper number. Following Shelby from the small English room to the auditorium, the girls heard Shelby sigh when she realized the New Directions were rehearsing there as well. Finding Noah's eyes, Rachel blushed when Puck offered Rachel a wink before biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from giggling too loudly when Finn elbowed him in the side.

"Do you mind? We'd like to try out a new number." Shelby asked Will and after the two shared a short, hushed discussion Will finally agreed to allow the girls to have the stage only if his club could watch.

Taking the places, the music played behind them and Rachel loved the look of complete horror and jealous on most of the rival glee clubs faces and the look of pure lust on Noah's.

**[Rachel]**

Come on girls, do you believe in love?  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this

**[All]**  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

**[Santana]****  
**You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no  
What you need is a big strong hand  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down

**[All]****  
**Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

**[Rachel]**  
Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head  
Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed  
You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own

**[All]**  
Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Express yourself you've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not

And when you're gone he might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees so please

**[All]****  
**Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

To express yourself you've got to make him  
Express himself hey hey hey hey  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not

For the first time since the new club arrived, the New Directions finally realized they had _real_ competition.

**A/N next up Finn, Quinn and Puck meet Beth. More Puckleberry romance and I may make this a little longer than five chapters, I'll just have to see how it goes! Reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own any recognizable content which includes, glee, the characters in glee, songs etc. Thanks to ****PowerToThePeople23**** for the idea of using Angel's Lullaby by Reba ****McEntire****, it's a beautiful song. I am not looking forward to tonight's episode of glee. I can't believe we are saying goodbye to Finn Hudson and what makes it harder is knowing they aren't Rachel's, Puck's, Santana's etc tears they are Lea's, Mark's, Naya's… the actors and his friends. RIP Cory Monteith, we love you big guy. Gone but never forgotten.**

Chapter 3

With Shelby held back at work after Coach Sylvester called another 'emergency' meeting with Principal Figgins about the outrage of having two glee clubs at McKinley, Rachel was forced to pick Beth up and face Quinn, Puck and Finn alone. Knowing the three teenagers would be knocking on her door at 4pm, Rachel hurried to tidy the place up as best she could. With her back facing away from Beth for a moment, Rachel quickly turned around when she heard the loud screams of a crying Beth. Rushing to her cousin's side, Rachel picked up the little girl and began trying to sooth her. Noting that it wasn't really working, Rachel walked over to the couch and sat down smiling softly when Beth dug her head into Rachel's neck and clutched onto Rachel's shirt like she was her lifeline. Pressing a kiss to Beth's forehead, Rachel began to do the one thing that always made Beth smile… she sang.

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby_

Jumping slightly when she heard clapping, Rachel turned to see Noah, Quinn and Finn staring at her and Beth with soft smiles on their faces… though Rachel couldn't help but notice the pain that was reflecting back at her in their eyes.

"The door was unlocked and we heard you singing… sorry," Quinn explained quietly.

She knew she should be happy that Beth was so loved and taken care of but she couldn't help but feel nothing but pain as she watched Rachel soothing and comforting _her_ daughter.

"It's okay, she hit her head on the coffee table when I was trying to clean up her toys. She's okay now though, aren't you sweet girl?" Rachel smiled, all four teenagers smiling to themselves when Beth nodded her head and started smiling brightly for everyone to see. "Shelby's still at work but… take a seat." Rachel added not really knowing what to say.

Standing up to allow the three guests to take a seat, Rachel walked over to the kitchen with Beth still in her arms.

"Did you want a drink?" Rachel asked and when they all said no, Rachel nodded. "I won't be a moment, I just have to cut Beth up an apple." Rachel informed them before getting started on her task.

Puck and Quinn couldn't help but watch Rachel in awe as they watched her peel and cut an apple into tiny pieces all while holding a fussy Beth. Putting the pieces in a small, plastic bowl, Rachel placed Beth into her highchair and buckled her in before dragging the highchair into the lounge room where their guests were. Placing her bib around the little girl's neck, Rachel clapped her hands when she was happy that Beth was going to be happy with everything. Taking a seat near Beth, everyone watched the baby eat her apple like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Can I hold her?" Quinn asked out of nowhere, her eyes never leaving Beth.

"When she's finished her afternoon tea of course..." Rachel replied before locking eyes with Noah, "You all can."

"Wachie all done!" Beth declared proudly and Rachel smiled.

Picking up her cousin, Rachel wiped Beth's mouth with her bib before pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Did you want to meet some of Rachie's friends?" Rachel asked softly and everyone smiled when Beth nodded happily.

"This is Quinn, Noah and Finn," Rachel explained softly pointing to each teenager as she said their names. "And they'd really like to cuddle you, is that okay?" Rachel asked and Rachel smiled softly into Beth's hair when she pointed to Puck with such excitement it made Puck's face light up.

Handing her to Puck, Rachel took a step back and watched as her friend held his daughter for the first time. The way Beth looked up at him, Rachel was almost certain that she knew he was her daddy. Glancing over at Quinn who looked both frustrated and sad, Rachel grabbed the blonde hand and led her to the hallway.

"I know you're frustrated that Beth isn't all over you but she's a child Quinn. You can't be mad or act annoyed, she picks up on those things." Rachel explained and took a step back when she saw the venom in Quinn's eyes.

"Do not lecture me about my own daughter Berry. She's mine not yours or Shelby's, mine." Quinn snapped before angrily wiping away her tears.

"Look, I can't even pretend to know what it's like to give away a child but I've been living with Beth for nearly a year and she's not even two Quinn, give her a break! She doesn't know who you are and you can't expect a relationship to blossom overnight." Rachel told her softly.

"Cut the crap Rachel, you saw how she all but jumped into Puck's arms… Beth has a mom but she doesn't have a dad… there's always room for Puck in her life but me? I'm just… I-I'm nobody to her." Quinn whispered before she began to sob.

Wrapping her arms around the sad blonde, Rachel comforted her as best as she could as she allowed the blonde to cry for the daughter she was never going to be able to raise.

"Play your cards right Quinn and I'll make sure you are auntie Quinnie… you just have to give this time." Rachel whispered once the girls had pulled back though their hands were still interlaced. "Oh and you are always going to be somebody to her. When she's old enough to know who you are… you Quinn Fabray are going to be one of the people in her life that mean the world to her. Trust me." Rachel smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I-It just hurts," Quinn admitted quietly and Rachel nodded.

"I'm not mad. You care about Beth and that's so clear to see… Not every biological mother is like that you know? Some are just glad they dodged a bullet and wasn't stuck with a child when they were still children themselves." Rachel said before mentally adding, _like my 'mom'._

"How could anyone do that?" Quinn asked in disbelief and Rachel could only shrug.

Not saying anything in reply, Rachel and Quinn walked back into the lounge room only to see Beth hitting Puck and Finn in the faces as the boys laid down either side of the little girl and a happy Beth laughing as she clenched her hands into fists and continued to 'hurt' the boys. Giving Quinn a soft nod, Rachel watched as Quinn sat down in front of Beth and the boys stood up and gave the beautiful blonde a chance to be with her daughter. Seeing Quinn wipe away a stray tear as Beth leaped into her arms, Rachel and Quinn shared a little look over Beth's head when Beth snuggled into Quinn's shoulder and began to fall asleep.

"So Auntie Quinn, did you want to hold her some more and then help me put her to bed?" Rachel asked and all Quinn could do was nod before she pressed tender kisses to Beth's forehead.

XXXXX

"You didn't have to walk me to my truck Rachel," Puck smiled as he and Rachel stood in her driveway.

Finn and Quinn had already left, Shelby had arrived home just after Beth was put into her bedroom and made the teenagers stay for dinner.

"I wanted to… I-I like spending time with you." Rachel confessed like it was a huge secret.

"I like spending time with you too Rach… and thanks for today. She's fucking awesome." Puck grinned and Rachel nodded.

"Told you she was perfect," Rachel smiled and her breathing hitched when Noah placed his hands on her waist.

"And she does have my eyes," Puck added softly as his head bent down and claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

After a moment of exchanging kisses, Puck pulled away when his phone buzzed.

"Shit that's my ma… I have to get home to babysit my little sister because my ma is working." Puck explained before sucking in a breath. "Did you wanna go out to dinner with me this Saturday?" Puck asked quickly.

"I'd love to Noah," Rachel replied almost instantly and the look of Puck's face told Rachel he was surprised that she had agreed.

"Pick you up at 7?" Puck asked and when Rachel nodded her pressed another kiss to her lips before turning on his heel and walked back to his truck.

He had never been on a date before but Rachel was special which meant their date had to be perfect.

**A/N would you like this to be longer than 5 chapters? Let me know and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own any recognizable content which includes, glee, the characters in glee, songs etc. Sorry for the delay real life has been busy but I hope you enjoy this update!**

Chapter 4

Rachel smiled softly when she passed Noah in the hallway the day after he had asked her out. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel blushed when he offered her a wink and a cheeky smile. She could feel the eyes of just about every Cheerio staring at her like she was some sort of freak. She was well aware of Noah's reputation and she was just as shocked as the girls who were probably plotting her demise were when Noah had asked her out on a date. Knowing that her aunty would want to know, Rachel walked into her second period class with the memory of her conversation with Shelby playing in her head.

_Flashback_

"_Aunty Shelly," Rachel smiled using her aunties nickname to try and soften her up, "Noah asked me out." Rachel admitted as another bright smile graced her beautiful face, "And I said yes." Rachel added._

"_Rachel-," Shelby whispered before sighing, "You know this could get messy very quickly?" Shelby questioned her niece and when Rachel nodded she nodded her head. "I-I don't have a problem with you two spending time together… dating even but, if he hurts you or is using you to gain access to Beth I will not hesitate to pull visitation of Beth off the table." Shelby informed her niece._

_She wanted Noah to be a part of Beth's life but if he hurt her niece in such a painful way, she wouldn't hesitate to end the communication._

"_He wouldn't do that to me," Rachel replied matter of factly. "He cares about me and me being Beth's cousin has __**nothing**__ to do with it." Rachel added feeling slightly wounded at the thought of Noah using her._

"_I'm not saying that he is sweetie," Shelby replied softly interlacing Rachel's hand with her own, "I'm just worried… I know his reputation and I know you do as well. I just don't want him to hurt you." _

"_And I love you for worrying about me but I know he means well. H-He looks at me… like daddy used to look at mom." Rachel admitted quietly, her words and facial expression tender and soft._

"_Well then go for it. You have my blessing," Shelby told Rachel gently already seeing the tears in her niece's eyes. _

"_Thank you," Rachel replied before wrapping her arms around her aunty and hugging her tightly._

_End flashback_

Rachel would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about what she would do if she found out Noah was just using her to get to Beth. Her auntie's advice hit her more than she had realized, but as she watched Noah staring at her like she was the most beautiful woman on the planet as they passed one another once again during third period, she knew this wasn't a game to him. That it was real.

XXXXX

Walking into the Trouble Tones rehearsal which was being held in the auditorium for the day, Rachel rolled her eyes when she saw Mr. Shuester and Shelby arguing once more.

"How long have they been going at it?" Rachel asked with a bored expression on her face.

"About ten minutes. Apparently Quinn wants to join and Shue is freaking the fuck out." Santana replied just as bored at the tiny diva who asked the question.

Letting out a hum, Rachel took a seat next to Sugar and continued to watch the teachers yell at one another. After another five minutes and now with the company of the New Direction who had been trying to track down their director, Rachel stood up and walked towards the stage.

"If you two are done acting like children, we'd like to perform." Rachel addressed the adults.

"Excuse me Rachel but we are in the middle of a conversation," Will replied sternly which caused Santana to scoff.

"No you two are in the middle of a bitch fight. Face it Shue, Quinn wants in and she's more than welcome. Maybe if you stopped having favorites in the New Directions Britt, Quinn and I would all still be there." Santana informed him as she made her way to the stage and stood next to Rachel.

"Now if you'll excuse us, San, Rachel and I have a song we'd like to sing." Brittany added matter of factly joining her friends on the stage.

Sharing an embarrassed look with one another, Shelby and Will took a spot with their respected glee clubs and watched as the three girls who had only been singing together for just under two weeks blew them away.

**(Rachel)**

_Oh no, did I get too close?__  
__Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?__  
__All your insecurities__  
__All the dirty laundry__  
__Never made me blink one time__Unconditional, unconditionally__  
__I will love you unconditionally__  
__There is no fear now__  
__Let go and just be free__  
__I will love you unconditionally__  
_  
**(Santana)**

_Come just as you are to me__  
__Don't need apologies__  
__Know that you are worthy__  
__I'll take your bad days with your good__  
__Walk through the storm I would__  
__I do it all because I love you, I love you__Unconditional, unconditionally__  
__I will love you unconditionally__  
__There is no fear now__  
__Let go and just be free__  
__I will love you unconditionally __  
_  
**(Brittany)**

_So open up your heart and just let it begin__  
__Open up your heart and just let it begin__  
__Open up your heart and just let it begin__  
__Open up your heart __  
_  
**(Rachel)**

_Acceptance is the key to be__  
__to be truly free__  
__Will you do the same for me?__Unconditional, unconditionally__  
__I will love you unconditionally__  
__and there is no fear now__  
__Let go and just be free__  
__'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah) __  
__I will love you (unconditionally) __  
__I will love you__  
__I will love you unconditionally_

Standing up along with Sugar, Shelby and Quinn; Puck offered Rachel a smile and ignored the death stares he was receiving from everyone besides Finn who was also clapping for his friends.

"That was amazing girls," Shelby smiled before turning to Will. "Let the best show choir win, we can organize a schedule for the auditorium and you guys can keep the choir room. When Sectionals rolls around we will both be competing and that can decide which glee club is the true glee club of McKinley deal?" Shelby asked standing up and offering her hand out.

"B-But we were here first," Kurt mumbled from the back.

"Sometimes first isn't best." Rachel pointed out which caused the other boy to sigh.

"Deal." Mr. Shuester agreed, shaking Shelby's hand which basically started the diva off of diva offs.

**A/N like it? It was mostly a filler so I'm sorry about that, the next chapter will be the Puckleberry date reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own any recognizable content which includes, glee, characters and songs etc. This will be a longish multi-chapter way longer than the original five!**

Chapter 5

Rachel giggled at Beth as the little girl began tugging on the end of her dangly earrings. Rachel had just finished styling her hair, (into beautiful, natural looking waves), and applying a light coat of make-up which complimented her white sundress and black ballet flats perfectly, when her baby cousin thought it would be funny to play with Rachel's earrings. Kissing Beth on the cheek, Rachel placed Beth down into her highchair before turning to her aunty.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked giving Shelby a spin for dramatics.

"You look beautiful sweetie. Puck is not going to know what hit him," Shelby smiled before frowning slightly, "Just remember if you're going to… do it use protection. Though I'm sure Puck has learnt-,"

"Please stop!" Rachel interrupted, her face now a shade of bright red. "I'm not going to sleep with Noah and even if I did, which I won't, we would use protection." Rachel assured Shelby before grabbing her handbag when the doorbell rang.

"Have fun and be home by 11," Shelby called out after her niece before picking up her daughter and smiling. "Let's hope Uncle Noah is sweet to our Rachel huh?" Shelby whispered to Beth.

XXXXX

"You look beautiful Rachel," Puck said after a moment of staring at his date.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel replied softly before closing the front door and threading her arm through his. "You look very handsome yourself," Rachel smiled and Puck grinned.

"Baby I look sexy,"

"That too," Rachel laughed as the two teenagers walked to Noah's truck, "So where are we going?" Rachel asked once she had climbed into his truck and buckled her seatbelt.

"Well as you know, I don't normally do the whole dating thing so I'm just gonna go with the classics. Dinner and a movie?" Puck asked her nervously, hoping she would like it because he managed to score them a table at the best restraint in Lima, (because Rachel deserved way better than BreadstiX).

"Dinner and a movie sounds perfect Noah." Rachel smiled before taking his hand, "Relax okay? It's just me."

"That's the problem, it's you. You're different," Puck blurted out before cringing, "I think I just grew a vagina." Puck muttered which caused Rachel to giggle loudly.

Sliding closer to him, Rachel placed her hand on the side of his cheek and kissed his lips slowly before pulling back.

"Gone?" Rachel asked and when Puck leaned over and claimed her lips in a deeper kiss she felt him nodding against her forehead.

"Now it is."

XXXXX

"So you have a little sister?" Rachel asked half way through their dinner.

"Yeah her name is Sarah and she's 7. She's a brat but I love her you know?" Puck replied before taking a sip from his drink.

"Well I don't have siblings," Rachel admitted before continuing, "But Beth feels like one. Though she isn't a brat but given that she lives with Berry's she will one day become a diva." Rachel laughed which caused Puck to grin.

"If she's half the woman you are she'll be a fucking awesome one." Puck told her confidently which made Rachel blush.

"Why thank you Noah." Rachel smiled before biting her bottom lip.

"So how come you live with Shelby and not your folks?" Puck asked and Rachel let out a breath.

"They passed away," Rachel admitted softly, "I-It's a long story," Rachel quickly added and Puck heard the silent message loud and clear.

"So, Shue is seriously losing his shit about the new glee club," Puck informed her changing the subject which made Rachel's heart skip a beat at how he seemed to understand what she was saying without even using words.

"Well he should be. No offence Noah but we have all of your female leads except for Mercedes and she's way to arrogant and lazy to ever become as good as myself or Santana." Rachel told him matter of factly before pausing, "But Tina has a really sweet voice and I see her rehearsing all the time… maybe you should talk to Mr. Shuester about giving her a solo for Sectionals, you guys deserve at least a fighting chance." Rachel grinned and Puck smirked.

"You're kind of a badass baby, stealing our members and all," Puck smirked, "But then you're really fucking sweet and cute trying to help us out." Puck quickly added when he saw the small pout form on Rachel's lips.

"I didn't mean to steal them," Rachel told him before shrugging, "But if they were truly happy in the New Directions then they wouldn't have been able to be taken."

"Hey don't try and explain that to me I get you. If the Trouble Tones were taking guys I'd be your male lead in a second." Puck admitted and Rachel smiled.

"Now I want to talk to Shelby about making it a mix team," Rachel laughed. "But I'll stick with you being my boyfriend it's just as good." Rachel whispered and Puck reached out for her hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Fuck yeah it is."

XXXXX

"I can't believe the waitress asked us to leave over you swearing!" Rachel laughed shaking her head at the pettiness of it all.

"I'm sorry I ruined our dinner," Puck mumbled as the two teenagers walked up Rachel's driveway five minutes before her curfew.

"Noah you didn't ruin it at all. It was perfect and so was the movie," Rachel reassured him sincerely. "It was the best first date a girl could ever hope for," Rachel added softly before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Leaning down, Puck claimed Rachel's lips in a gentle kiss before they both started laughing when the porch light began to flick on and off quickly.

"I think she wants you to go inside," Puck whispered against her lips and Rachel simply shrugged and kissed him for a little bit longer before pulling away.

"Goodnight Noah," Rachel whispered pecking his lips once more before making her way inside.

"Goodnight girlfriend."

**A/N enjoyed? Please review :)**


End file.
